


Day 12 - A Handful of Wood

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [12]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Awkwardness, Horny Nick, M/M, Masturbation, Topless Kelly, heavy UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Nick has no trouble compartmentalising his sexuality. Every so often, though, it becomes almost impossible.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 12: Chores</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - A Handful of Wood

Nick had taken a shuttle from the airport in Denver to as close to Kelly's cabin as he could get. A rental car wasn't worth the hassle, not when he knew they'd probably just be spending all their time in the woods anyway. He walked slowly up the gravel pathway, taking in the crisp mountain air and the silence, interrupted only by the occasional cry of a hawk and the rustle of the wind in the trees.

As he got closer to the cabin, another sound made itself apparent; the repetitive thunk of someone chopping wood. Nick slowed his pace, not wanting to spook Kelly while he had an axe in his arms. He broke the tree-line and stood still for a moment, eyes taking in the familiar vista of the cabin and the mountains behind it.

He caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. The sun glinted off Kelly's bare shoulders as his powerful arms swung, splitting a log with a loud thwack. He'd stripped down to a pair of threadbare jeans, his muscles on display as he put his strength to good use. As Kelly swung his arms up again, Nick caught a glimpse of the six-shooter tattoo at his hip, the hilt just barely visible over the waistband of his jeans.

Nick's breath caught in his throat and his heart sank into his fucking dick. He groaned quietly and tried to pull his eyes away. This was Kelly, for fuck's sake. One of his oldest and dearest friends, and entirely off-limits. He dug the heel of his hand against the base of his cock, trying to curb a totally inappropriate hard-on. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he stepped out of the shadows and whistled while Kelly had the axe down.

Kelly turned and smiled at Nick, his grin wide and easy and genuine. Nick tried to tamp down his feelings, but as Kelly turned, he stood with his arms spread wide, waiting for a hug. The sunlight glistened off the sweat tracing his muscular chest, limned his shoulders and fair hair with light, and Nick had to bite the inside of his cheek. He staunchly kept his eyes away from that fucking tattoo as he stepped closer, trying to get his body under control. He dropped his bag and pulled Kelly into his arms, hoping to Christ that his erection had completely subsided.

"Sorry, O, I must stink right now. Glad you made it up here." If Kelly had noticed anything off about Nick's demeanor, he ignored it. Nick nodded and grinned, the tension slowly seeping out of his shoulders at Kelly's warm and laid-back greeting.

"You wanna go inside and make yourself at home?" Kelly nodded towards the cabin, running a hand through his hair and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I need to get the rest of this done before the sun sets." Nick swallowed thickly, distracted by the fine trail of hair leading down from Kelly's navel into his jeans as he raised his arms. Fucking hell.

He shook his head and sat down heavily in the grass. "I don't mind waiting, babe. It's gorgeous out here, I'll keep you company."

"Alright then, enjoy the show." Kelly smirked and winked, clearly unaware of the impact his words would have on Nick. Nick just groaned and fell back onto the grass, staring up at the sky instead of ogling his best friend.

Nick was tired after the flight and the ride to Kelly's cabin, and the warm sun on his face combined with the rhythmic noise of Kelly's wood chopping lulled him into a drowsy half-sleep. Every so often he'd jerk himself awake, his mind filled with unwelcome images of Kelly's body, bare and sweaty and glorious. Eventually he sat up, breathing deeply through his nose to try and calm himself.

Kelly caught his eye and grinned again, gesturing at the cord of neatly chopped, stacked logs. 

"C'mon, Lucky, let's go inside. I desperately need a shower."

Nick blinked and stood, wrenching his eyes away from the play of muscle over Kelly's shoulders as he loped easily towards the cabin.

"Be quick about it. The plane was crowded as hell, and I was in a rush this morning. I probably need one too," Nick muttered as he followed Kelly inside.

Years of sharing close quarters and life-or-death situations had rendered them all pretty casual about their bodies, and Kelly started slipping out of his jeans on the way to the bathroom. It had never been an issue before, but all of a sudden Nick was seeing Kelly's body in a whole new way. He groaned and turned his back to Kelly, dropping into one of the well-worn recliners at the front of the cabin instead.

Nick heard the water rattling through the pipes, heard Kelly humming to himself as he got ready. No matter how hard he tried to block them out, images of Kelly's body invaded his mind. Kelly, standing naked as the water sluiced over firm muscle, lathering himself up, the soft curls of hair around the base of his cock foamy with soap. Nick dropped his head into his hands, muttering to himself.

He tried to think of any attractive people he'd seen on the plane, tried to think of the last person he'd hooked up with in a bar. But the only pictures his traitor brain would supply were images of Kelly, shining with sweat, his worn-out old jeans highlighting the supple curve of his ass.

His hard-on was back in full force, all the more uncomfortable for the fact that it was _Kelly_ causing it. Nick needed to relieve some of his pent-up frustration, and the only place in the cabin that had any sort of decent privacy was currently occupied. By the source of the problem.

Grumbling, Nick stood and adjusted himself in his jeans. He stalked over to the bathroom, clearing his throat as he did. He banged one fist against the door.

"Hurry the fuck up, Abbott. You're wasting valuable resources."

"Yes Staff Sergeant!" Kelly's reply floated through the door, sarcastic and full of laughter. Nick grumbled, rubbing his cock with the base of his hand. Something about Kelly's insolent tone was only making it worse. All Nick wanted to do was pin his dearest friend to the wall and fuck him senseless. God fucking damn.

As Kelly exited the bathroom, his chest was still dripping wet and a thin towel hung from his hips. Nick rolled his eyes, making sure to keep them focused on the ceiling as Kelly sauntered past him.

"Impatient ass." Kelly grinned, punching Nick lightly in the shoulder. Nick just grunted irritably as he made his way into the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself and stripped down, stepping into the warm spray of the shower. For a moment he debated turning the hot water off entirely and letting the cold shower cool his desire, but he didn't think it would have worked.

He closed his eyes, letting the water pour over his shoulders and through his hair, not even trying to block the images of Kelly's body from his mind anymore. He let one hand roam down his body, cupping his cock as it got even harder.

He braced his free arm against the shower wall and buried his face in his shoulder to muffle his moans as he started stroking himself. He knew this was a terrible fucking idea, jacking off to unwanted images of his best and oldest friend as he stood just outside the bathroom. Somehow, the illicit nature of it just heightened everything, and Nick found himself on the edge of climax almost immediately.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back and keep quiet, but Kelly's voice, gentle and concerned, cut through the roaring noise of the shower and the thudding of Nick's heart in his ears.

"You okay in there?"

The knowledge that Kelly was near, and Nick was so close to being caught, was all it took to push him over the edge. He came with a sharp grunt, spurting over his hand and splattering the shower wall. He stroked himself through it, dragging it out for as long as he could before calling out hoarsely.

"Yeah... fine..." He groaned, letting his head thud against the slick tile of the shower. Nick was fucked. _So fucked_. And not remotely in a good way.


End file.
